Lights, ceiling fans, and other fixtures are typically mounted to an electrical outlet box of a wall, ceiling or other support structures. The structure's electrical system may then be connected to the fixture by routing wires through the outlet box and connecting it to the fixture.
A common type of a bracket to mount the fixture to the electrical outlet box contains a mounting plate attached across the opening of the electrical outlet box by threaded connectors such as screws. The fixture is then coupled to the electrical outlet box by screws inserted through the fixture and into threaded holes on the mounting plate. This method of installation is difficult to perform, as the fixture often blocks the view of the threaded holes on the mounting plate, and workers need to scrape the screws around the mounting plate to locate the threaded holes. Furthermore, certain fixtures, such as recessed lights, must be installed in tight quarters where visibility or dexterity are limited. Because of this, there is a need to improve installation of light fixtures.